


My boyfriend’s makeup is SNATCHED today

by doomsdev



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Deviant Upgraded Connor | RK900, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Gavin Reed Not Being an Asshole, Gen, Humor, M/M, Makeup, Post-Android Revolution (Detroit: Become Human), Post-Peaceful Android Revolution (Detroit: Become Human), Upgraded Connor | RK900 Has a Different Name, Upgraded Connor | RK900-centric, YouTube
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-03
Updated: 2019-03-03
Packaged: 2019-11-08 18:44:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17986604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doomsdev/pseuds/doomsdev
Summary: RK900 develops a hobby that he’s too shy to share. Luckily, he has a stupid boyfriend that supports him no matter what.





	My boyfriend’s makeup is SNATCHED today

**Author's Note:**

> Let’s go sisters!! I’m literally BALD!!

After the revolution led by Markus, androids were free to do as they please. There were no limits to their rights anymore and androids found ways to express themselves how ever they wanted just as humans had. Android businesses started popping up on every corner, new music groups with all android members started showing up on the charts, and a few androids started making their own Youtube channels. There were channels for gaming, comedy, art, and reviews. 

RK900, commonly known as Nines, a police android who was awoken by his predecessor, took special interest in makeup. He started by watching a channel owned by a BL100 model. With a bright smile towards the camera, she applied layers of Cyberlife’s brand of makeup on her face, narrating each step of her daily look. It amazed RK900 how her face glowed with simply a few touches of powder and liquids. Using the money from his paycheck at the Detroit Police Department, he ordered beauty products as recommended by his favorite YouTubers and got to work on trying the looks on his own. 

Despite how invested he was in his newfound hobby, Nines was rather shy about his interests. He was hesitant to share it with his predecessor, one of his closest friends, or even Gavin, his boyfriend for a few months now. Behind the closed doors of their bedroom, he’d settle in front of a mirror and bright lamp before following along to the BL100’s makeup tutorial. He made sure to do so when Gavin would be too invested in something else to distract him but the detective, ever so unpredictable, ruined that plan for RK900.

“Hey, babe— …shit.” Gavin greeted in his usual tone before stopping in his tracks as he looked starstrucked at his partner, who was halfway through with his makeup. 

Their eyes locked through the mirror before Nines turned to face him, pausing the video to quickly hide whatever evidence he could. His LED went from a calm blue, anxious yellow, then a worried red. His heart dropped and his body overheated with embarrassment. The RK900 quickly came to the conclusion that this would be the end of his lovely relationship with the detective. He opened his mouth as he searched for words but Gavin spoke first to break the tension. 

“You look so fucking beautiful.” The detective sighed as he approached Nines, careful not to touch his face and ruin his progress as he kissed the top of his head. The android’s LED slowed back to yellow in confusion. 

“I’m not finished yet.” Nines explained slowly. His makeup was only halfway finished, still needing to be blended together with the brush clutched tightly in his hand. Nothing about his features looked ‘beautiful’ currently. 

“Really?” Gavin sat his head on top of the android’s and placed his hands on his shoulders as he admired his boyfriend’s work through the mirror. He didn’t know the first thing when it came to makeup but he’d seen plenty of makeup gurus on social media and people raving about the latest palettes. From what he saw, his android lover managed to look beautiful in everything. “You look perfect already. You could go out just like this.”

Nines’ anxiety settled at his words and comforting touches. The LED on his temple finally returned its calm blue as he leaned back into the detective’s warmth. “That would be impractical.” The corner of his lips turned to form a small smile and he chuckled as he went back to applying the assortment of beauty products. 

“I should take you out once you’re done.” Gavin suggested. His hands wandered everywhere he could reach and his lips kissed everywhere he could without disturbing him. “Show off how lucky I am to have this handsome bitch.” 

The RK900 blushed a pale blue that was clearly visible underneath the bright ring of light hanging around the mirror. Gavin smirked at the sight. “You like that, huh?” His voice dropped a bit as he teased before pulling away. “Hurry up so we can grab food. I’m hungry as fuck.” Just like that, Gavin left and closed the door behind him, leaving Nines back in privacy. 

The anxiety of being caught and shamed for his interest slowly trickled out of him. Now, his fears seemed so pointless. There was nothing to worry about when Gavin seemed to be supportive of everything he did as he made his way through deviancy. He heaved an unnecessary sigh that seemed to release all his tension as he clicked the play button on the video and the BL100 continued to narrate in a cheery voice. 

A few minutes later, Nines stepped out of their bedroom and into the living room where Gavin sat on the sofa, fully dressed and doing God knows what on his phone. The android stood tall in his white turtleneck, long beige wool coat, paired with dark jeans. He wore black Doc Martens that added an inch to his already tall stature. Gavin stared in absolute awe, wondering how he managed to be blessed with an angel for a boyfriend. 

He rose from his seat and reached up onto his tiptoes and pulled Nines down into the sweetest kiss he could manage, hoping to make up for his loss of words. Nines, caught off guard by the sudden display, bending down for the others’ sake. 

The kiss lasted for what felt like hours and RK900 found himself never wanting to let go. Just as he thought that, Gavin pulled away, his lips curling into a mischievous smile. 

“Food first, then we can kiss more.” He chuckled and grabbed onto his boyfriend’s hand, intertwining their fingers. “Let’s go.”


End file.
